Jersey slip
by Bleeding Rainbows
Summary: Um par de algemas e um par de ciumentos. One-shot, Danny/Steve, Tag para 2x12, missing scene.


**Título:** Jersey slip

**Pairing:** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams (McDanno)

**Universo:** Hawaii Five-0

**Timeline:** Segunda temporada. Tag para 2x12, missing scene.

**Rating:** T (+16)

**Advertências: **Relação homossexual entre dois homens, spoilers do capítulo. Não ter assistido pode implicar em não entender a fic.

** Disclaimer: **Sem lucro, sem posse, sem associação com a realidade e sem sono.

**Sinopse: **Um par de algemas e um par de ciumentos.

* * *

><p><strong>Jersey slip<strong>

Steve estava quase contando os segundos. Eles dois estavam no corredor e os outros já tinham descido. O silêncio era apenas temporário. Sentia que Danny iria estourar, ele era uma bomba relógio.

Joe tinha recebido uma ligação e descera, alegando que iria esperá-los na recepção do hotel. Steve franziu o cenho, sabia o quanto aquilo era suspeito. Só não o seguiu porque não queria alarmar Danny e Lori; se o moreno tinha suas desconfianças com White, isso só cabia a ele.

A loira foi embora alguns instantes mais tarde, virando na direção oposta, e agora Danny e Steve andavam lado a lado pelos corredores do Hilton's. Steve apenas escutava seus passos. Chamaram o elevador. Silêncio. Danny trancou a respiração.

_Três... dois... um._

"Isso foi extremamente infantil, você sabe, não sabe?"

Danny manifestou-se no instante em que Steve imaginara, quase o fazendo rir. Mas o loiro tinha a voz assustadoramente calma, e, quando gesticulou, o metal da algema em seu pulso direito tilintou.

"Desculpe, Danno, a chave escapou da minha mão" Steve virou-se com o rosto cínico, enquanto escutava as portas se abrirem em seu andar.

"Por que você fez isso?" Danny entrou no elevador com a expressão indignada.

"Para você deixar de ser espertalhão." Steve apertou o botão para o subsolo, a garagem, e encarou as portas metálicas que se fechavam.

"Eu? Era só um truque, Steve, uma brincadeira!" Danny tinha dito que tentara fazer um truque chamado _Jersey Slip_, de se livrar de algemas. Para isso, tinha se algemado à Lauren, sem esperar que Joe e Steve chegariam para flagrá-los.

"E por isso você chamou a Lori no seu quarto do Hilton's? Para fazer massagens inofensivas e se algemarem brincando?" A voz do moreno era incisiva, curta.

Danny pensou em retaliar, mas deu um de seus sorrisos um pouco abertos e apontou para Steve.

"Ah, eu sabia que era isso. Cara, você é inacreditável." O loiro balançou a cabeça e suspirou, ainda sorrindo.

"Você sabia o quê?" Steve respondeu de imediato.

"Pelo amor de Deus, a Lori te come com os olhos cada vez que você dá as costas. Eu sabia, eu via no seu rosto quando você olhava para ela."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Estou falando que eu não vou roubar a Lori de você, Steven!"

"O quê... você acha que eu estou com ciúmes da Lori?"

"Não vejo outra explicação para_ isso_ senão você querendo comer a Five-0 novata." A voz de Danny era amarga e ríspida, e ele ergueu o pulso para que Steve encarasse do que ele estava falando.

"Eu não estou com ciúmes dela!" Suas frases estavam sem intervalos e quase acavaladas.

"Então está com ciúmes de mim?" A voz de Danny era apenas escárnio, mas tremeu um pouco.

"Não estou com ciúmes de ninguém, Daniel, acorde!"

"Então você fez isso só de babaca que é?"

"Deve ser, mesmo!"

Danny agarrou o pulso de Steve e puxou-o na sua direção. Ergueu o braço do moreno e segurou o aro metálico livre. Com sua mão esquerda, o loiro fechou a outra algema em torno do punho de McGarrett e sorriu de raiva.

"Que merda é essa?" Steve puxou o braço para cima e aquilo levou o de Danny junto.

"Pronto, Steve, estou algemado a você agora, está feliz?" A voz de Danny era tão irritada que parecia um pouco possuída. Continuou com o sarcasmo. "Estou sob o seu controle de novo, comandante!"

Steve socou o botão para parar o elevador, com sua mão livre. A caixa metálica deu um solavanco e parou. Eles deviam já estar no térreo, ou muito próximos dele.

"Que drama, Steve, acione essa mer..." Danny revirou os olhos, o braço estendido na direção do moreno.

Steve empurrou Danny contra a parede prateada e o loiro protegeu-se com o braço esquerdo. A mão algemada de Steve agarrava o pulso ao qual estava presa, apertando-o.

"Está se algemando comigo porque não quer que eu vá lá roubar sua namoradinha, Daniel?" Steve tinha a voz ríspida e parecia imperar naquele pequeno cubículo de metal.

"Você quer pegar a sua novata, comandante?"

"Você quer pegar sua colega, detetive?"

"Está com medo que ela prefira a mim, Steven?" Danny latiu de volta, sem problemas em erguer a voz.

"Você prefere a Lori, Daniel?" Steve mal percebeu o que, com o tom alto, tinha dito de fato.

"Não prefiro ela, Steven!" Danny urrou de volta, a voz raivosa. "Você prefere?"

"Eu prefiro você!" Steve retaliou como se aquilo continuasse um vitupério.

"Eu também prefiro você!"

Talvez tenha sido Danny quem puxou Steve contra seu corpo, porque as costas do moreno chegaram a dobrar-se com a força do loiro trazendo-o mais perto de si. Mas nenhum dos dois sabia quem tinha tomado a atitude de unir seus lábios. Tampouco conseguiam saber quem estava dominando-os mais, qual mão agarrava suas roupas com mais vontade de rasgá-las. Steve comprimia o corpo de Danny contra a parede de metal com uma intensidade que quase o tirava do chão, e literalmente.

Steve agarrou-se às costas de Danny e em seguida aos seus cabelos, instável e confuso como o desejo que sentia. Danny puxou seu braço preso ao de Steve e trouxe a mão dos dois à altura de seu peito. Espalmou a mão no abdome de Steve e seus dedos tendiam a crispar-se em sua camiseta, sobre seus músculos definidos. Steve cerrou o punho com força e, com a outra mão, agarrou Danny pela nuca e aprofundou ainda mais aquele beijo.

Steve esticou seus braços algemados ao lado de seus corpos e segurou a mão de Danny, entrelaçando seus dedos. Eles sentiam que quase tremiam. Colou seus corpos, empurrando-se contra o loiro. Seus quadris roçavam, o coração de ambos ricocheteava e em cada volta de suas veias o sangue parecia explodir. Uma das pernas de Steve estava entre as de Danny, e eles podiam sentir o quanto aquilo os enlouquecia e excitava. O suor começava a marcar na camisa de Danny.

Steve segurava uma das pernas de Danny pelo joelho, em torno de seu corpo, e Danny tinha a mão livre dentro da camiseta do moreno quando o telefone de emergência tocou. Eles tinham parado o elevador, e a recepção precisava saber se estava tudo bem.

Foi como um despertador em suas mentes completamente entorpecidas, em seus corpos ferventes, era como um alarme para sua sanidade, que tinha ficado para trás com os cabelos desgrenhados de Danny e a camiseta levantada de Steve.

Tocou mais uma vez. Separaram seus rostos, seus lábios. Estavam vermelhos e ofegantes. Estavam incrédulos e tão abismados que mal podiam dizer algo sensato.

Steve girou o braço esquerdo, fez uma careta fraca, torceu-se e puxou sua mão, ficando livre da algema.

"Como... o quê...?" Danny não acreditava que ele tinha conseguido se soltar.

"_Hawaii slip_." A expressão de desdém de Steve foi quase convencida, e ele afastou de vez seus corpos, deixando um ar gélido entre seus corpos. O moreno atendeu ao telefone de emergência e Danny, ainda tonto, apoiou a cabeça na parede de metal, com um longo suspiro.


End file.
